


Marital Explorations

by mythicait



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lemon, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Audrey Rose and Thomas Cresswell have been married for a couple years and these fics are an exploration of some of their... racier explorations. This is post-canon but mostly canon compliant.





	1. For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas and Audrey Rose have discussed the possibility of trying out one of the more interesting of sexual rumours - in other words, Thomas gets pegged. I spent some fun time researching late 1800s/early 1900s sexual toys and devices but I am not an expert so please keep that in mind. 3,993 words, un-beta-ed, entirely smut.  
> Neither Stalking Jack the Ripper nor its characters belong to me.

Audrey Rose Cresswell could not get home fast enough.

Exasperated at the sluggish speed of her carriage, she tapped her fingers on the head of her cane, clicking her ring against it. When she realized she was tapping her foot as well, she took a deep breath and stilled.  _He knows I’m running late, there is no need to hurry_. Reminding herself of that didn’t make it much easier though.

Her husband had to run home earlier in the day to take care of Lord business, leaving Audrey Rose to finish up the day working their current case. In true form, Uncle Jonathon had lost track of time and kept her at the lab to go over another of their corpses. Despite how many times she hinted to him how late it was getting. So, it was an hour past when she had planned that Audrey Rose left to hurry home.

She had a rendezvous with her husband planned.

Part of Thomas’ job this afternoon had been to give the servants the night off and Audrey Rose desperately hoped they were all out of the house by now. She wanted her husband all to herself.

All afternoon she had been thinking about tonight – truly, she shouldn’t have been in the lab at all with her concentration in shreds as it has been. She had been going through her tasks like the automaton Thomas was usually accused of being. It truly was a miracle her uncle hadn’t noticed. It really wasn’t her fault that her husband had picked tonight for their experiment.

Too busy thinking the same thoughts that had nearly gotten her in trouble all day long, it took a couple seconds for Audrey Rose to notice that the carriage at pulled up at the manor. Fumbling with the door handle, she swung herself out of the cab, immensely grateful she had chosen to wear her trousers instead of her skirts that day. Barely hindered by her limp at that moment, Audrey Rose glided up the walk and into her house. She had merely cracked the door when she started calling out for him.

“Thomas! Thomas, my love, where are you?” With no answer and her cane hooked in the curve of her elbow, Audrey Rose began stripping her gloves off as she made her way up the stairs. She dropped the black leather as she went, leaving pieces of her clothes scattered on the stairs and down the hallway as she made her way through the silent house. “Thomas?”

“In here, my dear.” She was already on her way to their bedroom, but his voice calmed her raging nerves.

“I am so sorry; Uncle Jonathon would  _not_  let me-”

Just as he knew it would, the cad, the sight of her husband took the breath away from her. Audrey Rose paused mid stride in the doorway of their room. A soft moan left her lips as her bright green eyes roved over the expanse of bare skin in front of her.

Draped on their bed, Thomas Cresswell was stripped down to his waist. He had been on his back when she came in, looking for all the world like he was bored and napping. When his wife laid eyes on him, he rolled towards her and propped his head up on one hand, stretching the rest of his body lazily. He knew how his naked skin affected her – much the same as hers did to him. Though her current look was probably his second favorite. Tight black trousers hugged her legs like a second skin and she’d already discarded her boots sometime before. Her loose white shirt was cinched by a deep maroon waistcoat, the color reminding Thomas of blood and absurdly attractive on her. Black hair pinned up as usual, Audrey Rose’s head was tilted to the side as she observed him with an almost blank expression – though the heat in her eyes belied that indifferent mien.

A rather seductive grin spread across his face and that finally snapped Audrey Rose from her stupor. “Did you get started without me, dear husband?” She had noted the undone ties on his trousers and the… supplies laid out on the dresser.

Audrey Rose propped her cane by the door and slowly unbuttoned her waistcoat as she approached the bed. Thomas made no move to get up, just tilted his head as she rested her hands on the edge in front of him. Staring down at the face inches below her own, Audrey Rose smiled softly as he hummed a noncommittal response. “Well, I did think about it but it’s never quite as much fun without you.” She hummed back at him before leaning down for one, two sweetly brief kisses.

“I’m sorry I got home late. I’ve been looking forward to tonight all day long.” They sank into another kiss, this one longer and deeper. Audrey Rose pushed Thomas back and into the mattress as she leaned over him, devouring him as he groaned underneath her lips. Kissing Thomas was enough to drive her mad, to steal her senses and make her do wild, inappropriate things. But tonight, it was her job to drive him wild. So, when she felt his breath hitch, she drew back just a few inches, far enough away that she could enjoy the heated look he threw her. “I suppose I should get ready then, shouldn’t I?”

“I definitely shouldn’t be the only one in a state of indecent undress.” Thomas wagged his eyebrows at her, but she ignored him as she backed away from the bed.

Ensuring his dark golden gaze was trained on her, she took her time sliding the maroon waistcoat off. Her fingers went to the ties of her shirt and she delighted in the knowledge that she could drive Thomas Cresswell to breathlessness with the mere hint of skin. Two years of marriage and she only got better at driving her husband to distraction. A satisfied smirk stole over her face as she drew her shirt over her head, left in a silk chemise and her trousers.

Thomas truly was blessed. Not only was he loved by a beautiful woman, he was loved by a brilliantly  _devious_  one. The minx knew exactly what her stripping would do to him, watching her peel those trousers off her long, stunning legs. He had spent the last hour waiting and thinking and pacing and the idea of what was to come was enough to keep his longing sharp and his cock hard. Audrey Rose’s striptease only made him that much more uncomfortable. Stroking the skin hidden beneath the waist of her drawers, she watched him palm his erection over his trousers with darkened emerald eyes and he enjoyed the bit of power he gained back.

Their next moves became a game. Thomas stroked and Audrey Rose inched her drawers down her legs. He slid his hand inside his trousers, and she threw her undergarment at his face. That only succeeded in making him laugh before he palmed the garment and inhaled her delicious scent until she blushed furiously.

“That’s not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war,  _draga mea_.”

Audrey Rose retaliated by dragging her chemise slowly up her body, exposing her skin inch by glorious inch. When she had it  _almost_  over her breasts, she let it fall back down. Ignoring her husband’s cry of outrage, Audrey Rose turned her back on him to inspect the items he had laid out before she arrived home.

They had been planning this night for a while so they should have everything they needed. Audrey Rose trailed a finger over a couple of her choices before picking the smallest. He might be an insufferable know-it-all half the time and she might tease him, but he was her focus tonight and she would take care of him. Sending a somewhat coy glance over her shoulder, Audrey Rose found Thomas’ eyes fixed on her hands. His own hands were on his trousers, frozen in the midst of dragging both them and his underthings down his legs. She turned around to lean on the desk and enjoy the view. His now very visible cock twitched as he watched her play with the toy she held.

Swallowing hard, Thomas pulled his clothes all the way off and tossed them in a corner of the room without looking away from her. He leaned back on hands that clenched the bedsheets a little too hard and dragged his gaze from her hands to her eyes. His pupils were blown wide and the need in those eyes almost drove Audrey Rose to her knees.

Gently, she set down the toy she held before once again approaching the man on her bed. Framing his face with her hands, she pressed kisses all over it, brushing her lips over his forehead, his sharp cheekbones, his nose, his eyes after they fluttered closed. She had barely settled her lips over his own when he moaned slightly and spoke against her mouth. “You’re killing me, Audrey Rose.”

“You always do say I’ll be the death of you.” She smiled, loathe to pull away from his kiss for even a second. “Are you ready for this, my love? We can wait for another time if you-”

“No, I’m ready. But thank you,  _printesa mea_ , for taking such good care of me.” Thomas laughed under his breath as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and into her black tresses. He kissed her deeply and slowly, taking his time as he lazily brushed his tongue against hers. Audrey Rose gave herself to the kiss, losing track of time and sanity. By the time she pulled back, she was slightly drunk on her husband and his charms. Despite the dazed look she knew she wore, she firmly pushed on his chest until he fell back flat on the bed.

“Wait here for me.” Thomas smirked and folded his hands behind his head, seemingly relaxed. The only thing that put paid to the lie was his still very stiff cock, which Audrey Rose let her gaze linger on as she moved back to the desk.

The married couple had been planning this particular escapade for a while now. Scandalous rumor and then research had inspired a somewhat jocular conversation about the idea of prostate massage and the enhancement of male orgasms. Neither were very surprised when their curiosity got the best of them and they agreed to try it out for themselves. They had been very discreet in their gathering of the desired supplies – thankfully, Daciana seemed to have already established contacts for these sorts of things and was all too eager to help them once she finished mocking her brother. Apparently, the particular items that were manufactured typically came in sets of four or so and in varying sizes. On Daci’s suggestion, Audrey Rose had also created a leather harness that attached to the device and that she herself could wear.

Thomas, however, had not known about the harness part of this experiment so he watched on in slight confusion as his wife slid on what looked like leather straps as if they were some kind of underwear. They strapped around her thighs and a piece went around her waist, but her body blocked him from seeing what she was doing as she reached for the phallic rubber device.

Somewhat self-conscious with her new apparel, Audrey Rose turned to face the bed with her eyes downcast. When Thomas didn’t say anything right away, she peeked up through her lashes to find him dumbstruck. Laughter overtook her at the stricken look he wore, at the jaw that had yet to hit the floor but was trying its best.

“ _Draga_ , you- you look, uh. Well, wh-when I said you should be indecently dressed, this isn’t what I imagined.” Thomas gulped and continued to stare as his wife wiped tears from her eyes.

“In this instance at least, you can thank your sister. This leather contraption was her idea – one I do believe she might use herself with Ileana.”

Thomas collected himself slightly at that and raised his eyes to glare at the love of his life. “I really would rather not think of Daciana right as this moment, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Their banter stole most of the nerves and any lingering awkwardness out of the room. Audrey Rose grabbed the last item on the desk, a bottle of oil that they had already owned before this adventure, and she made her way to the bed. Crawling up so that she could kneel next to her husband, she gave him one last chance. “You’re really okay with this, Thomas?”

The brunet smiled indulgently at his wife. “Yes, I am. More than okay. And if I want you to stop, I’ll just say presto.” She glared at him a bit for that, but she didn’t get the chance to bite back before he spoke again. “I didn’t quite finish what I was saying earlier, but now that I’ve gathered my wits a bit, I would like to tell you that you look like a goddess took on human form and came to earth to torment me.” Thomas trailed his fingers down her thigh as he watched her blush. “Now come here.”

Hooking a hand around her neck, he pulled her down to him and kissed her. This kiss was much fiercer than the one before, hot and deep and everything they both needed. Bracing her hands on either side of his head, Audrey Rose moved to kneel between his legs. She feathered her hands over his neck and his arms and his chest and his stomach, stroking all of the sensitive spots she had discovered since they had become lovers.

He slipped his hands under her camisole and gave as good as he got but groaned when he tried to dip lower. “ _Draga mea_ , I can’t touch you with that contraption on.” Audrey Rose smirked at the whine in his voice, taking his hands and pinning them to the bed beside his head.

“Tonight isn’t about me,  _soţul meu_.” She leaned down to drag the tip of her tongue along the curve of his ear, her breath light on his neck. “Tonight, I get to take you apart. Piece. By. Piece.” And her husky voice did rip him to shreds in the most delicious way.

Audrey Rose did finally sit up to drag her camisole over her head, baring her beautiful body to him. She trailed kisses and bites down his neck and his chest, letting her breasts brush his skin as she went. Lingering, Audrey Rose took the time to nip and suck bruises onto his chest until she felt his breaths grow shorter and sharper. Her tongue dragged down the defined muscles that led to the faint trail of hair on his lower stomach.

Sliding slightly further back on the bed, Audrey Rose wrapped her hands around the insides of his thighs. She raised her eyes to his and reveled in the burning amber color as she slowly pushed his legs wider. Keeping her gaze on him, she descended to lick from the base of his cock to the tip. Ever so slowly. And it drove him mad.

Thomas groaned and canted his hips toward her, rocking slightly as she took him into her mouth. Her hands stroked along his thighs as she worked her way up and down his shaft. When she pulled off to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along his cock, she reached for the oil she had left lying next to them. Thomas didn’t notice as she poured a liberal amount onto her hands since he had screwed his eyes shut to keep from spending himself at the sight of her between his legs.

Though she took the time to warm the oil on her hands, Thomas still jumped slightly when she stroked her fingers down his cock, trailing them over his skin as she made her way to his entrance. Thomas gasped as she pressed her fingers against him, smoothing the oil over him as his eyes rolled back. Still licking over his cock like it was a sweet, Audrey Rose sank a finger inside him. She was very familiar with the choked sound that left him then; part of their preparation for tonight had included being in this exact position several times before. Audrey Rose had spent several of the last few nights between her husband’s legs exploring the way he moaned with her fingers inside him. To her never-ending surprise, both of them extremely enjoyed the things she could do to him like this.

Audrey Rose wrapped her free hand around his cock as she started pumping her finger into him. One of Thomas’ hands came down to gently card through her hair as the other gripped the sheets beside him. She had kept her hair up and out of the way, but he seemed determined to change that as he tugged hard when she added a second finger to her motions.

She would have gloated, had her mouth not been otherwise occupied, when she began hearing mumbled Romanian curses spilling from his mouth.

Pulling up, Audrey Rose gave her husband’s cock a last lick as she began stroking his shaft in time with the fingers she was using to drive him further to the edge. Watching him closely, she added another finger, stretching him as she finally found that spot that made him cry out. But this wasn’t the end either of them wanted, so she slowed, and she took her time working in and out of him. She pressed kisses into his thigh and delighted in the expression of ecstasy he wore.

“Are you ready, my love?”

He groaned, the sound broken and wrenched from his throat. “ _Zeiţa mea, vă rog_ vă rog.”

“Anything for you.” Audrey Rose withdrew her fingers slowly, giving him time to adjust. Thomas moaned when she left him, but she shushed him and hummed into the skin of his thigh, smoothing circles on the other before she reached for the oil once more.

Once she had poured a significant amount of oil on both her hand and the artificial dick strapped to her, she stroked it like she had stroked Thomas’ own cock. Watching her with hooded eyes, Thomas cursed longer and more passionately in Romanian than she’d heard him utter since their last near-death experience. Audrey Rose smiled at her disheveled husband as she slid closer to him. She slid one hand onto his stomach to brace him as the other guided the head of her cock to his entrance. Leaning down to press her lips against his chest, she pressed kisses into his heated skin as she whispered endearments in both of their languages. She used her hips to push into him slowly, adjusting as she spread him open and gave where she normally took.

Thomas keened as she pushed all the way into him, his voice only quieting when she covered his mouth with her own. The kiss was sweet and solid and they felt connected in a way they had never been before as Audrey Rose bottomed out inside him. Her hips were flush against his and she rocked slightly as she got used to the feeling of the harness. She gasped as she felt a tug when he spasmed around her cock.

The hand that had been tangled in her hair finally succeeded in pulling it down and the black waves cascaded around their faces as his other hand tugged on her hip. Spreading his legs further, Thomas demanded against her lips, “More,  _draga_ , please _move_.” His hips rolled against hers and his achingly hard cock brushed her stomach, the pleasure causing his vision to go white and his words to end in a helpless moan.

“You’re doing so well, Thomas, so good for me.” Audrey Rose crooned as she withdrew. Only the head of her cock was still inside him when she pushed back in, smooth and steady while he trembled beneath her. “I cannot begin to tell you how wonderful you look; how beautiful you are below me and how much I love you.” She drove into him again and again, heady with the knowledge that it was her bringing this utterly extraordinary man to his knees.

And her words did bring Thomas to his knees. They were the only thing grounding him to this realm as her every stroke dragged him closer to madness. Her gentle hands and her soft kisses heightened the sensation of her hard strokes as she tore him apart just as she had promised. She slipped her hands under his knees and spread him wider, truly fucking into him now as the new angle allowed her to reach that spot inside him that ripped a scream from his throat.

Her laughter vibrated against his skin, but she never stopped praising him, whispering her adoration into his ear as her thrusts grew faster and harder. Her hands found his and she pinned them by his head, lacing their fingers together and using the leverage to fuck him into the bed.

Thomas whimpered and turned his face to hers, needing her lips on his as she hit that blindingly aching spot with every thrust. He could feel the heat building in his core, could feel himself on the knife’s edge as his infuriatingly devious wife fucked him with every ounce of her passion and will and love.

“That’s it, Thomas my love, you’ve taken my cock so well. You can let go now,  _draga_ , I want to feel you fall apart.”

Audrey Rose’s words pushed him over the edge and he gasped her name as he came. His vision faded for several moments as he had the most intense climax of his life. 

Softening her thrusts, Audrey Rose continued to thrust into Thomas as he came down from his high. She drowned his face in kisses as she slipped out of him, releasing his hand to run hers over his sweat-covered body.

Once his shivering had mostly stopped, she whispered, “I’ll be right back, darling.” She slid off the bed to limp to the washbasin. She stripped off the harness and cleaned her own hands before wetting a washcloth and returning to her husband. He hadn’t moved and Audrey Rose stalled in her movements as she got lost in the view of her spent husband with one arm thrown over his eyes and his chest still heaving as he tried to take deep breaths. “You truly are the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on, Thomas Cresswell.”

He huffed an exhausted laugh as he removed his arm to watch her as she fussed over him. Audrey Rose followed every swipe of the cloth with her lips, pampering her husband and showering him with the affection he deserved. Still sensitive, he groaned when she reached his cock so she softened her touch despite the smile that stole across her face. When she was finished, she climbed on the bed next to him and curled up with her face tucked into his neck.

“So, I’m guessing you liked that?” She traced her fingers over his chest as she asked the coy question, already quite sure of the answer.

Thomas, seemingly haven gained his strength back, grabbed her by the hips and hauled her on top of him. “That, Wadsworth, is the greatest understatement of my life. I do believe we can call that experiment a success.” A sly grin spread across his face as he tangled his hand in her hair to bring her face closer to his. “And one I would love to validate again, if you so wish.”

“I do think that would be wise, it’s always good to test a theory as many times as possible. And, Thomas?”

“Yes,  _draga mea_?"

“It’s Cresswell, not Wadsworth.”


	2. For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright doves here’s the second part of my Cressworth smut trilogy! Takes place a couple years after they get married and is mostly smut. Semi-public smut, bdsm undertones, dom!Thomas for the win, exhibitionism, desk sex, IN HIS FATHER’S OFFICE I COULDN’T HELP IT, un-beta-ed, 4,334 words, slight plot things that will go absolutely nowhere unless I decide to write something that isn’t actually smut. Feel free to check the updated tags.

“Audrey Rose, might I steal your attention for just a moment?”

The woman in question murmured an apology to her aunt before letting herself be drawn a few feet away by a tall, darkly handsome young man. They stood slightly too close for propriety’s sake, even if they wore matching wedding bands.

Ignoring the fussy women throwing them covert glares, Audrey Rose Cresswell adjusted her husband’s lapels before whispering to him. “Thank you for that gallant rescue, I don’t think I could have listened to Aunt Amelia for another second. She would not stop going on about the latest fall fashions and my decidedly last season choices.”

Letting his fingers graze down the sides of her arms, Thomas Cresswell smiled somewhat indulgently down at his wife. “As glad as I am to have played my role as a knight in shining armor, I actually found a detail that might help our case.” He tilted his head slightly, towards the hallway to her right.

Only a few of the gathered party noticed as the couple slipped out of the ballroom. The Cresswells had thrown a large, very official Christmas ball and had invited damn near the entire London _ton_. Or at least, that’s how it felt to Thomas and Audrey Rose. They were trying their best to solve the latest murder case before the actual holiday and this ball had cut into time they should be spending in the lab or out on the streets.

As soon as they were out of sight, Thomas grabbed Audrey Rose’s hand and pulled her along to one of the open rooms down the hall. Thomas closed the door behind them while she marveled at the beautiful room. The walls contained built in floor-to-ceiling bookshelves absolutely crammed with books of every genre and age. A mahogany desk, massive and edged in curling designs, sat towards the back of the room, covered in papers and knick-knacks. Slightly blocking the fireplace behind it was a deep green armchair, worn and well-used.

Audrey Rose would have been impressed – and maybe still even was slightly impressed – if she hadn’t already suspected who used this office. “Your father’s, I presume?” She cut her eyes across to see her husband rolling his. Audrey Rose had yet to explore his childhood home and this was one area that was typically forbidden since his father worked out of this room.

“This is where I got dragged anytime I disappointed him and needed to be reprimanded.” Thomas gestured to a chair that looked significantly less comfortable than the armchair it faced. “I do have such fond memories of my father here.”

The sarcasm in his voice was evident but too much of Audrey Rose’s concentration was taken up on their case to snark back at him. She crossed her arms, careful of the jewels embedded in her dress, and looked up at him expectantly. “So? Did you remember something?”

Quickly shifting into that detached manner he wore while deducing, Thomas took a seat in his old chair. He laid his elbows on his knees and leaned forward as he thought. Knowing he needed a minute to gather those thoughts, Audrey Rose took a moment to admire the fine figure her husband cut in his new suit. Almost entirely in black, Thomas was more imposing than usual since the suit was designed to highlight the muscular angles of his body. His suit was accented in a deep midnight blue, the same shade as her dress. She smoothed her gloved hands down the silky material of her dress and shifted her weight onto her good leg, hoping they wouldn’t be missed in the ballroom yet.

Finally, Thomas looked up. “We found Miss Crenshaw in an alley, roughly beaten and with her jewelry and purse stolen. That all points to act of random violence we have been assuming. But when I was out there,” Thomas gestured to the ballroom and its colorful inhabitants, “I saw a woman with the same hammered gold bracelet that our victim supposedly always wore.”

“Are you sure it’s the exact same bracelet? Golden bands are not precisely common but they aren’t uncommon either.”

“It had the same swirled black design that her friend had described to us, but I don’t think it was the _exact_ same bracelet. I think it was a copy and possibly not just jewelry.” Thomas drew in a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t recognize the woman here but she did come in on the arm of a certain son of Lord Beaumont – the one with a propensity for very high-end brothels.”

Her eyebrows rose as Audrey Rose moved to lean against the desk in front of Thomas. “So this bracelet could be a mark of the brothel she works for? I haven’t heard of those kind of identifying marks but if the women move about in high society functions like this one, jewelry makes more sense than anything else.” She tapped her lips with one finger while she contemplated their next move. “We shouldn’t waste this opportunity; I’ll get what information I can out of the woman if you want to weasel anything out of the young lord?”

A rakish smile spread across Thomas’ face and her heart skipped a beat before he spoke. “You want me to inquire how I, too, could… win such a woman’s attentions?”

Audrey Rose hummed noncommittally before glancing at him with more suspicion in her gaze. “And how _did_ you know that young lord has a propensity for high-end brothels, my dear husband?” That gained her a darkly amused look from flashing golden brown eyes.

Slowly unfurling himself from his seat, Thomas rose to cage his wife between himself and the desk. Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he leaned down until his mouth hovered over the base of her throat. “And why would I ever need to need to seek out that kind of attention when I have this lovely creature in my arms?” His normally deep voice was slightly rougher and the sound made Audrey Rose shiver as much as the feel of his breath on her neck.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Thomas.”

 She did her best to sound stern but the words came out more breathless than anything. _We don’t have the time for this and he isn’t even touching you, get ahold of yourself._ Audrey Rose tried to slip under one of his arms but he blocked her in. Before she could make another attempt, his lips descended onto her skin.

“Are you jealous, _draga mea_?”

Thomas dragged his lips over her racing pulse, heard her sharp inhale as he rocked his body into hers ever so slightly. When she didn’t answer, he clicked his tongue at her before dragging it up the line of her throat. Audrey Rose whimpered as she finally reached up to cling to the lapels of his suit.

She let herself fall under the spell of his lips and his tongue until he bit her above her collarbone. She cried out at the sharp sensation as her head fell back and her knees shook. But as he licked and sucked at the spot, she realized he was _trying_ to leave a mark. Her hands flattened on his chest as she pushed him a few inches away, already mourning the loss of his lips on her flushed skin.

“Thomas, w-we can’t. We have to get back to the ball and we have to question that woman-” Thomas slipped one hand into her loose black hair and pulled her forward to crush his lips against hers. Audrey Rose gasped and he took full advantage as he swept his tongue into her mouth. He devoured her, capturing her every moan as he pressed the length of his body against hers. Making this infuriating woman tremble beneath his touch was one of his favorite things to do in this world and he took great joy in reminding her of that. He didn’t stop, didn’t slow until he felt her hand on his neck. Until she rocked her hips into his and tried to take control of their kiss.

The sound that left Audrey Rose’s mouth when he broke the kiss was wrathful. She glared but when she moved forward to reclaim his lips, he used the hand in her curls to tug her head back. “So help me, Thomas, if you do not finish what you started, yours will be the next cadaver I cut open.” She roughly rocked her hips into his, taunting him.

“I thought we had to get back to the ball?” As he spoke, Thomas’ hand moved to her neckline. Her bodice was cut low, showing more of her bosom than she typically liked, but she had picked the dress with Thomas in mind. Her breath skipped as he skimmed his fingertips over the swell of her breasts before dipping to the ties between them. He slowly tugged on them, giving her time to truly protest as his knuckles dragged on her skin and he spoke into her ear. “Isn’t that what you said?”

 _As if I could remember anything I say when you touch me._ “You win, Cresswell. Now, _please_ touch me.” Ever the dutiful husband, Thomas descended on the soft skin of her breast as he peeled away the fabric covering her.

Audrey Rose gasped as his lips closed around her nipple. He sucked on the bud, licking and nipping as her back arched and her fingers tugged at his hair. A particularly sharp pull had him growling as he bit harder and moved his hands to curve around her hips. Not leaving her softness for a second, he lifted her up onto the desk.

She laughed when he reached behind her to push several stacks of paper onto the floor. “You’ve been wanting to do that since we walked in here, haven’t you?”

Releasing her breast to kiss his way back up to her mouth, he grinned wickedly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

Her next laugh was stifled as he took her mouth once again. His hands gripped her thighs as he spread her legs wide, moving forward to settle his hips against hers. Audrey Rose groaned as the bulge in his pants brushed against where she wanted him the most, but the feeling was smothered by the layers upon layers of her dress.

Thomas must have felt the same frustration she did because he bunched the material of her skirts in his hands as dragged them up her legs to her waist. He pushed the material onto the desk behind her as he resumed his thrusts against her. With only her drawers left, Audrey Rose reveled in every push as the rough fabric of his trousers ground against the source of her pleasure.

Bracing one hand on the desk, Thomas reached down with the other to stroke at the skin above her slit, tangling his fingers in her curls. He had been beyond delighted when he found out that the drawers women wear have an opening where their thighs meet. He hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of his wife for a week and they had found every excuse to rush home whenever possible. He took great advantage of that aspect now as he slid his fingers down to stroke at her clit. As he rubbed circles around the bundle of nerves, he caught every gasp she made, determined to bring her over the edge just like this.

Audrey Rose burned. Her blood burned in her veins as she lost her mind to the rhythm of Thomas’ fingers on her center and his tongue in her mouth. Her hips rolled erratically as she threw a hand behind her and thrust up into his hand. Breaking from his lips, she flung her head back and cried out as his clever fingers sent her over a cliff and into ecstasy.

Thomas closed his free hand over her mouth, muffling the cries he continued to drag out of her as he continued caressing her knot. He shushed her quietly, keeping one ear trained to door in case someone decided to walk by his father’s office. His lips brushed over the base of her throat as she quieted. “Shh, _draga mea_ , we’re still very close to the ballroom and we don’t want anyone coming to investigate strange noises, do we?”

The raven-haired lady shook her head and as soon as she was steady enough, she reached for his belt. Thomas caught her wrists before she could get very far and smiled at the pout that formed on her swollen, red lips. He cocked his head to the side as a look of mock confusion stole over his face. “You didn’t think I was done with you?” He guided her hands to his head, letting her grasp his hair as he crooned in her ear. “ _Draga_ , I’ve barely started.”

With those words still resounding in her ears, Thomas trailed kisses down her throat, over her collarbone and pausing briefly on her exposed breasts. He continued his path, caressing the ribbing of her dress and brushing his lips over the silk bunched around her waist. Slowing as he kissed his way closer to her center, Thomas spread her legs wider and he fell to his knees before her.

“ _Te_ _închen_ , _zei_ _ţa mea_.”

Hot breath fell on Audrey Rose’s wet cunt as he tempted her with the closeness of his mouth. Amber eyes met her own emerald ones as Thomas licked up the length of her slit. A strangled cry wrenched out of her and her hands tightened painfully in his hair as he laved stroke after stroke over her heat. She couldn’t take her gaze off her husband as his head moved between her legs and she brought one up to dig her heel into his back, urging him on. A litany of curses fell from her lips as he sucked at her knot, growing louder as he slid two fingers into her dripping core.

That was when they heard the doorknob to the office rattle.

A terrorized squeak escaped Audrey Rose. Frantically, while the door knob was still mercifully stuck – _why in the name of God did he not_ _lock the door_ – she tugged her bodice up to cover her breasts with one hand while the other forced her skirts down.

Thomas, on the other hand, gave no sign of wanting to move as he grinned up at her. Viciously, Audrey Rose used the leg she already had behind him to shove him under the desk she sat on. She just managed to cover her legs and the half of his body still between them with her skirts when the door popped open.

“Aunt Amelia!”

“My dear, is _this_ where you’ve been hiding? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” The older women stormed into the room and flung her hands on her hips, dragging her gaze over her niece and glancing suspiciously around the room. “Why do you look flushed? Where is that husband of yours? I could not find him where he’s supposed to be either.”

As soon as the word “ _flushed_ ” came out of her aunt’s mouth, Audrey Rose felt fingers smoothing over her slit. Attempting to disguise the gasp she made as a light laugh, she fanned herself before answering their interloper.

“My apologies, aunt Amelia, I was not – am not – feeling well.” Two fingers slipped into her and she felt heat begin to creep further up her neck. “I-I had to get some air and I came in here to try to cool down.” Liquid heat as a finger pressed on her clit. “ _Th-thomas_ went to f-fetch me some water.”

“Well, I can understand why you might need some time, since you look positively unwell. However, that does not excuse-”

Audrey Rose couldn’t hear her aunt’s admonishments at all anymore as her devious, evil, wretched husband moved his fingers inside of her. She continued to fan herself, barely breathing as she used all of her concentration to keep herself from moaning.

“-need to collect yourself and come out this minute.” Amelia gave her an arch stare, brow raised in expectation and her toe tapping on the floor.

She felt heat build to its peak inside her. “I’ll be out i-in a minute, I promise. I just want to make sure I do not p-purge myself in front of – _ah_ – all of the guests.” Audrey Rose brought her hand up to cover her mouth, stifling her gasps as she pretended the urge to gag.

More alarmed at the thought of the embarrassment than anything else she had said, Amelia was quick to reassure her. “No, no. If you are that sick, please take all the time you need. But if you can, I do wish to see both you and your husband for the toast at midnight.”

 _Finally_ , with one last hard stare, her aunt left and closed the door behind her. Audrey Rose cried out against the back of her hand as she finally let herself come undone on the fingers toying with her.

Lifting her skirts up as he crawled out in front of her a minute later, she watched as her husband licked his fingers clean. Given a half-hearted and very distracted glare, Thomas only smiled before calmly walking to the door and flipping the lock. He strolled back to his wife as she sat back on the desk, reaching into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief.

“Open.” Command saturated the word and Audrey Rose obeyed immediately, her jaw dropping open as he gently pushed the soft cloth into her mouth. “No more noises or else I might have to take my mouth off you.” She could hear the threat behind his words, and she whimpered into her makeshift gag. He smirked at her but didn’t follow through on the threat.

Before she had time to do more than that, Thomas had descended on her again. Her skirts were shoved to her waist and he pushed her onto the desk fully. This time he was demanding, and his tongue was rough on her delicate flesh. Hands wrapped around her thighs, Thomas devoured her like a starving man in the desert. He teased and sucked, drawing out her pleasure until she was on the brink of ecstasy once again. But he didn’t let her come, and he backed off to avoid her clit in favor of thrusting his tongue inside her. Once he had backed her away from her climax, he licked back up to her knot. His fingers were back inside of her, savagely pumping into her as he rapidly brought her right back to that precipice he had denied her.

This time, he didn’t back away.

Thomas added a third finger as wet sounds filled the air, mingling with muffled curses and groans. When her knees started shaking and her hands convulsed in his hair, he closed his lips around her knot and sucked hard. She spasmed around his fingers and the scream she let out would have ruined the party if her mouth hadn’t been full.

Laughing against her, Thomas let her feel the vibrations on his lips as he curled his fingers inside her to rub her most sensitive spot. The combination forced another orgasm from her as she was still recovering from the last. Keeping one hand twisted in his dark hair, Audrey Rose thrust her hips against his face, riding him for all she was worth. She flung her other hand behind her, barely hearing the clatter as she sent more of its contents crashing to the floor. Thomas kept teasing her, kept moving, never giving her the chance to fully catch her breath before he took it away again. Her gasps grew more desperate as he delved into her until she had enough of the teasing and ripped the cloth from her mouth.

Audrey Rose tugged hard on his head, pulling him up to slant her lips against his. The taste of herself on his tongue drove her wild and she whimpered into his mouth as he took control of their kiss. She felt one of his hands lower to fumble at his ties as his other reached up to wrap around her neck. His thumb caressed her throat as he finally pulled down his trousers just far enough to pull out his cock.

Sighing in relief, Thomas broke their kiss to drag in a breath. “ _Draga mea_ , you are the most enchanting woman in the universe. Hearing you choke on your moans while your aunt scolded you was one of the best sounds I’ve heard in my entire life.”

Both moaned as Thomas pushed forward to slide his cock between her folds, spreading her slick fluids over the length of his shaft. With every stroke, the head nudged the bud at the top of her slit, her sensitivity from his tongue keeping her taut with pleasure. Audrey Rose clutched onto his suit as her eyes fluttered closed. His lips found her ear as he continued his slow thrusts.

“You look beautiful in that dress tonight. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you and my cock has been aching for you for hours.” Thomas savored the gasp he drew from her as he guided the head of his cock into her heat. She reached out to claw at his back as he slowly slid into her but he was the one who lost control as soon as he was seated deep in her tight cunt.

Using the hand he still had wrapped around her neck, Thomas pushed his wife back onto the desk. His other hand hooked under one of her knees and pushed her legs open wider as he pulled out and shoved back inside her. Sharp cries filled the room as her back arched over a stack of papers and one hand reached back to clutch the edge of the desk. She clung to his wrist with the other, tears filling her eyes as she lost herself in her husband’s primal thrusts. Audrey Rose knew there would be bruises on her leg and hips later but she savored the way he lost control, loved how deep she could feel him inside her. How she was the one who made him lose his control like this – the Automaton of London, a fierce beast in her bed. Well, desk.

Thomas gasped as he felt her muscles clench around him. His eyes darted to her face, finding it flushed and needy but with a mischievous glint in her emerald gaze as she tightened around him again. Growling, he pulled completely out of her seductive heat.

Her outraged cry was cut short as he roughly tugged her hips to set her on her feet. Before she had the chance to protest, he spun her around and bent her over the desk. He lost his patience in the time it took him to hike her full skirts up and knee her legs wider so he could drive back into her heat. A harsh groan tore from his throat as he went even deeper inside of her at this angle, as she took him to the hilt. Hands tight on her hips, he pounded into her faster and harder and rougher than before.

Sliding his hand underneath her skirt, he brought it around to pet at her knot, laughing softly as another rush of liquid heat drowned his cock. He knew he was hitting that spot inside her that drove her to madness and she just needed one more little _push_ -

Thomas snaked his free hand around the front of her neck and dragged her up until her back arched sinfully below him. Audrey Rose flung one hand out to steady herself as the other clutched at the strong hand slowly tightening on her throat.

“Come for me, _draga_ , I want to hear you scream.” Her husband’s husky voice stole the last of her senses as she shattered beneath him. Her choked scream was his catalyst and Thomas came with her name on his lips as he felt her spasm around him, felt her tremble in his arms.

Neither moved for several timeless moments. Finally, Thomas slid his hand from her throat to her waist, drawing her back against him so he could cradle her against him. Audrey Rose let her head fall back onto her husband’s shoulder, one of her shaky hands reaching up to brush her knuckles against his cheek.

“Alright, _draga mea_?”

“Mm, never better, _so_ _ţul meu_.”

Thomas nuzzled against her hair, unable to stop the wide, happy smile that spread across his face. They stayed like that another minute before he carefully spun her around to sit her on the desk, keeping her skirts lifted. He bent to retrieve the handkerchief she had discarded and continued kneeling to gently clean his wife. Pressing a soft kiss to her thigh, he rose and helped her situate her skirts back where they belonged. Miraculously, they had avoided ripping or staining them – a blessing since Aunt Amelia was bound to start looking for them again soon.

“So much for keeping quiet.” Audrey Rose rolled her eyes at her husband as she watched him pull himself back together before he started picking up the pages scattered on the floor.

“You’re the one who couldn’t stay quiet, my love. That is entirely not my fault.” Thomas smirked as he dumped items back on the desk without any care as to where they were supposed to go.

Audrey Rose reached out to straighten the desk, but he caught her hand. “Leave it. I want him to go mad determining why his things have been touched.” She smacked his arm and sent him a chiding look, but left the desk alone as she threaded her arm through his and tugged him towards the door.

“Time to face the music, dear husband.”

“As long as I’m with you, it would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:  
> draga mea = my darling  
> Te închen, zeiţa mea = I worship you, my goddess  
> soţul meu = my husband  
> Again, I apologize for any mistakes, I know zero Romanian! Well, I know a little now but you know what I mean.


	3. For Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Audrey Rose Wadsworth Cresswell x Thomas Cresswell, dom/sub, bondage, orgasm denial, dirty talk, bratty sub!AR, dom!Thomas, un-beta-ed, 4,399 words.
> 
> I will undoubtedly write more for these two because I love them to death (and already have two more smutfics planned for them in the future).

Thomas Cresswell wasn’t often speechless – could hardly ever be accused of that – but in this moment, he could not find a single word that could express what he was feeling.

Awe might be the closest word for it. Humbling was definitely in the mix, as was a touch of surprise. An overwhelming amount of lust was just a given. He never thought they would be in this position, but as he was tying the last knot, the picture in front of him solidified into beautiful reality.

Laid out in front of him was Audrey Rose Cresswell. The love of his life, light of his world, fire in his soul, was spread out on their bed like a feast for him. Thomas stepped back, admiring the naked woman as she tested her bindings, sliding his hands into his pockets to keep them still. It took all his will not to just ravish her now, but he wanted to take his time tonight.

His wife, on the other hand, was practically analytical right at the moment. Audrey Rose rotated her wrists, testing her restraints and exploring how much freedom they gave her. She hadn’t realized a four-poster bed could be so… useful. When Thomas had first suggested this, she wasn’t entirely sure about it. He had tied her up before, of course, but never quite this thoroughly. Her wrists and ankles were tied with silk cloths to each of the bedposts with enough room to pull on them but not for her hands or feet to meet each other. Her bare skin slid along their silk sheets as she tugged and wrapped her hands around the bonds.

A low, tortured groan filled the room and Audrey Rose’s eyes lifted to her husband. His hands were clenched into fists in his pockets and that tenseness filled every line of his arms and torso as she traced her eyes up his body. The tautness enhanced his already attractive muscles and her eyes caught and lingered on Thomas’ open collar. Her gaze was lidded and hot when it rose to meet his. Absolute lust filled his warm amber eyes and Audrey Rose whimpered with the need is summoned in her. He cocked his head to the side as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, his stare turning predatory in a way that made liquid heat pour through her body.

Audrey Rose used her grip on the silk ties to stretch her body sinuously against the red sheets. Her legs were already spread thanks to the ties, but she let her knees fall apart as she winked at her husband. Thomas let out a harsh breath but still said nothing.

“Have I rendered you speechless?” She cocked an eyebrow at him, a smirk spreading across her face. “My, had I known that this was all it took to close that obnoxious mouth of yours, I would have tied myself up a long time ago.”

The challenge summoned a smile to his face, but he refused to rise to the bait. Instead, he stalked around the bed, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up as he went. Thomas admired the curves of his wife’s body, every smooth line that was intimately displayed for him and him alone. He had stripped her before he began tying her down and she had taken every opportunity to tease him as she did now. Had they played this game two years ago, when they were newly married, he never would have lasted until now. Audrey Rose always tore apart his control, but he had learned patience more thoroughly in their bedroom than anywhere else in life.

Pausing by the head of the bed, Thomas leaned down and rested his hands on the edge.

“Oh, now you’re just going to ignore me?” Audrey Rose shot him a coy look, her dark lashes lowered over emerald eyes. She reached out to tug him closer, but her hand jerked just short of him and she pouted. Thomas sent her a taunting smile before her cupped her face in one hand. His thumb brushed over her full bottom lip and her pout faded as her back arched instinctively, as she tried to get closer to the man who held her in the palm of his hands.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he traced his thumb across one cheek and curved around to follow the line of her throat. He brushed his knuckles softly along her collarbones before leaning down to bring his lips to her neck. Expecting the hand that reached towards his head, Thomas tightened that tie, jerking her away from him as she whimpered.

“Tying you up is supposed to keep you from touching, I thought you understood that.” He finally let his lips brush along the length of her neck before he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. “If not, I’ll just have to tighten these.”

With that, he left her to tighten the silk that bound her, limiting her movement even further as he brushed his fingertips along the skin around her ties. They weren’t cutting off her blood flow and he waited each time for a sign from her, but she never said her safe word and she never took her eyes from him.

Satisfied with his adjustments, Thomas stepped away again. The soft touches and the physical distance were deliberate and she knew it. 

Audrey Rose was a tactile person. She knew it every day that Uncle Jonathon or Thomas opened up a cadaver and she was the one watching and taking notes. It was necessary and she understood that but she yearned to do the cutting herself, to get her hands on their mystery and solve it herself. After she and Thomas had married – and well before, if she was honest – she knew her need to touch encompassed far more than her profession. He constantly teased her about being unable to keep her hands to herself, but he was the same. Ever the master of deduction, it did not take him long to realize he could torment her indefinitely if he withheld his own touches.

Which was got her into this position in the first place.

She almost screamed in frustration when Thomas turned and walked away from the bed. Light touches were worse than nothing and she could still feel every spot his fingers had lingered. She ached to feel his hands everywhere, touching every part of her, his fingers running over her skin and- “And I thought that the point of this was for _you_ to touch _me_ , not rearrange your armoire.”

Still, he didn’t turn around and she continued taunting him in the hopes that something she said might make him lose his thrice-damned patience. Having him naked on their bed and at her mercy would drive her insane and every second that he wasn’t on top of her was fraying her own self-control.

Finally, Thomas “found” the length of cloth he had been looking for. It had taken everything in him not to laugh as his beautifully fierce wife verbally castigated him while he made her wait. Taking a moment to school his face to his mask of impassivity, he turned around while twisting the black cloth through his hands. Audrey Rose narrowed her eyes at him as he approached but fell silent as she waited to see what he would do.

At her side once more, Thomas began folding the cloth into a long strip. She caught on halfway through his motions and her heartbeat picked up as her breath caught. It wasn’t until he reached over her to tie the blindfold that he actually spoke. “I would gag you, but I want to see how long that sharp tongue lasts.” He didn’t have to move much to ghost his lips over hers and she gasped at the unexpected touch. Thomas whispered his next words as he kept his mouth just out of reach. “For every sound out of your mouth that isn’t a moan or the word _please_ , I will make you wait that much longer.”

“Like you haven’t made me wait long enough already?”

Thomas chuckled and brushed his lips over the blindfold. “And now I’ll make you wait even longer. Do you want to try that again?”

Audrey Rose hissed at him through clenched teeth and now he truly laughed at her as he watched her futilely fight her ties. He dragged his mouth down her neck, pausing the lick at the base of her throat. “Longer yet.”

The only things she could feel was silk, rage, and his tongue as he lingered. Audrey Rose groaned at the feel of his teeth as he gently bit down. He sucked and licked at the skin and she knew it was going to leave a rather obvious mark in the morning but it was the only place he was touching her and she craved more.

Leisurely making his way across to the other side, Thomas left a matching bite where her neck met her shoulder. He listened to her quiet gasps with satisfaction – though he knew she would be making demands again soon enough. Her body writhed beneath him and he groaned as her back arched and her breasts brushed against him. The first time was probably an accident but the second time she pressed against him was not. Thomas drew back, resting on his hip as he pushed her back down to the bed. Audrey Rose wore a smug smile as she moved against the hands at her waist.

“Stopping so soon? I thought you’d have more in mind for tonight, but I suppose you – _ah_!”

Thomas roughly nipped at one of her breasts. He followed the bite with his tongue, laving over her skin until he took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked at the bud, bringing one hand up to pluck and twist at the other. This time her writhing was genuine and she whimpered as he toyed with her. Heat spread from her breasts to the rest of her body, spiraling through her and settling in her core. She lost herself in the feeling, moving against him as he settled between her legs.

Fabric scraped against her bare skin and she realized that Thomas was still entirely clothed. Entirely clothed while she was entirely naked and bound to their bed. The contrast stirred something wild in her and she moaned his name before a single hard thrust had Audrey Rose crying out.

Thomas kissed and licked his way to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention he had given the first. He loved the noises she made while he took her apart, when her breath caught as he rutted against her. Scraping his teeth against her reddened skin, Thomas moved his hands down to her hips.

“Tsk. You really can’t help yourself, can you?” He pressed her hips into the bed and lifted off her, sitting back on his heels between her thighs. Audrey Rose let out a needy whine and he smacked one of her open legs. Lightly, but she gasped. “I thought I told you no touching – that includes more than just your hands, _draga mea_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to be doing all the work if you would just _touch me_.” Her last words were almost a growl and she thrust up against the hands still curled around her hips. Thomas knew that if he could see her eyes, she’d be glaring emerald daggers at him and that just made him harder.

Leaning down to kiss the soft skin of her stomach, Thomas whispered, “Alright, love, if you want to be touched, I can do that.” Sweet, light kisses as he made his way down to the ache between her legs. “Would you prefer my fingers or my tongue?” Hovering over her wet center for just a second, he moved to press his lips to her right thigh. Audrey Rose might not be able to see, but she had felt his hot breath on her pussy, and she howled when he deprived her of his lips where she wanted them. “I’m not sure if I count that as a moan or not but it definitely wasn’t begging.” Her breathing came heavy and fast as he sucked bruises onto her thighs, but she refused to plead with him when all he would do is tease her more. “Trust me, you’ll be begging by the time I finish with you.” Thomas wrapped his arms around her thighs, resting his hands on the top of her hips and rubbing circles on her skin with his thumbs. He brought his mouth to hover over her once more. “I’ll take you apart.” His bottom lip brushed against her clit and her entire body tensed. “Piece.” A light kiss. “By.” Another. “Piece.”

Her scream tore through the room as Thomas dragged his tongue over the length of her slit. Her body went limp as he finally gave her what she craved. Thomas forced another harsh cry from her as he repeated the motion, taking his time as he licked through her wet folds.

Audrey Rose felt his laugh vibrate through her core and if she had the breath to berate him, she would. But she was too busy drowning in the feeling of his tongue on her clit to bother. His hands held her down when she would have thrust her hips up into his mouth. It wasn’t until his lips closed over her knot and he gently sucked that curses began pouring from her lips. Thomas flicked his tongue over her, alternating his rhythm as he teased her closer and closer to her peak.

Just as she was about to crest, when her lungs stopped working and she could feel herself about to break, Thomas pulled back. “ _Thomas_ , f-fuck, how could you-” She cut herself off with another groan, her voice hoarse from the sounds he had pulled from her.

She couldn’t see the smug grin that spread over his face as he licked her pleasure off his lips, but he delighted in the frustrated rage that poured from her. It meant he could keep toying with her.

Kissing his way back up her body, Thomas tugged on one of her nipples with his teeth as he reached down to feather his fingers over the dark curls above her center. Audrey Rose ached as she felt her climax slip away from her. “I swear, Thomas, I will-”

“You truly don’t listen to me, do you? I will not let you come until you beg for me. Until the only word you know is my name and you’re dripping down my fingers.” He brushed those fingers through her folds, coating them in her juices. “Until then, I’m just going to bring you to the edge. Over and over again.”

He didn’t give her any time to adjust as he thrust two fingers into her tight cunt. Her broken cries urged him on as he pulled all the way out only to push back in. Thomas began fucking her hard and fast; wet, obscene sounds filling the room as her voice gave out. Propping himself up with his other hand, he watched her face with hooded eyes. Her expression twisted when his thumb found and stroked the source of her pleasure, keeping time with the fingers driving in and out of her. Whimpers spilled from her open lips and Thomas used the sounds to guide his pace, pulling back anytime she got close.

This went on forever. Audrey Rose lost track of time and sense as he kept her suspended between agony and pleasure. The only place he touched her was between her legs and the cold air that brushed her skin only served to heighten the heat that blasted through her veins. She lost count of how many times she almost fractured around him only to be brought back sobbing from that finish. Words failed her and the fight left her as all she could do was writhe beneath him. She could feel his gaze as it traced over her body and if she hadn’t gone deaf from his attentions, she would have heard his own breathing hitch and stutter. As it was, she was cut off from anything and everything except what he wanted her to feel.

She was a goddess. Thomas thought he must have died and been welcomed to the afterlife because nothing would ever be quite as perfect as this woman. Her skin glowed in the dim light of their bedroom and sweat streaked her body. He couldn’t resist the sight of her as he leaned down to lick over her ribs and up to her breast. She tasted of salt and light and Audrey Rose and he groaned into her skin, unable to keep their game going.

Shifting down on the bed, Thomas replaced his thumb with his tongue. The mewls that escaped her urged him on and made him grind his stiff cock into the bed, wishing it was her he was driving into instead. But he had promised to make her beg and he was going to hold to that. So he slowed his fingers inside her and added another, stretching her and teasing her. Keeping his mouth on her clit, he began crooning praises, letting her feel the vibrations from his throat.

“ _Printesa mea_ , you’re doing so good for me. You look so beautiful when you scream on my fingers and it’s taking every bit of my will not to fuck you into this bed right now. You’re dripping wet and you could probably take my whole cock right now. Do you want that, _draga_? Do you want my cock?”

Audrey Rose whined and thrust her hips against him as she finally lost all control. “Pl-please, Thomas, yes yes yes.” This time he let her move, let her fuck herself with his fingers. But his lips abandoned her and his voice was deep and husky when he answered.

“You were so articulate earlier. I want you to tell me what you want, _printesa_. Please what?”

She gasped as his fingers curled to hit that sweet spot inside her and it took a few moments for her to respond. “Please, Th-thomas, I w-want – _ah_ – I want your cock.” Her breaths came faster as he lowered his lips back to her knot and began sucking in time to his thrusts. He hummed encouragingly at her, urging her to keep going. “I want your c-cock inside me, _please_ , Thomas, I _need_ you. _Please fuck me_. _Please-_ ”

“Good girl.”

Her pleas broke on a scream as her climax ripped through her. Thomas sucked hard, thrust harder as she shattered around his fingers and he savored every spasm. He drew out the aftershocks, forcing another orgasm from her as he scissored his fingers inside her.

Ragged breaths still escaped her as his fingers retreated to stroke over her folds and Thomas kissed his way up her body. He captured her mouth with his, diving his tongue in to tangle with hers so she could taste herself on it. Tears had streaked down her face, escaping from the blindfold, and Thomas licked them away as his fingers followed the same trail his lips had. He tapped at her lips and Audrey Rose lapped at his fingers, licking her own fluids off as he pushed them inside her mouth. She sucked at the digits as he ground against her, his cock hard as the rough fabric of his pants scraped across her sensitive nub. Whining as he took back his fingers and sat back on his knees, Audrey Rose renewed her struggles against her restraints.

Thomas ripped off his shirt, throwing it off and into a corner. He struggled with the ties on his trousers before he slid off the bed with a curse. His wife practically growled at him but it was the best way to take them off and he was back between her legs a moment later. Both of them moaned when he slid his shaft between her legs, coating himself in her fluids. He pressed his lips to her throat and ground against her sensitive flesh long enough that she started begging again.

He murmured against her skin – “That’s my good girl.” – and he sheathed himself inside her.

Audrey Rose’s cry was smothered by his mouth as she trembled under him. She was so full and so sensitive and he gave her no time to adjust before he pulled out. Thomas swiped his tongue across her lips and she opened for him, letting his tongue invade her mouth as he thrust into her again.

Barely, she felt one of his hands trace down her side, too distracted by the twin movements of his tongue and cock to pay attention. She wanted to touch him – needed to touch him – but she was still bound, still completely at his mercy. It wasn’t until his thumb strummed her clit that she gasped and arched up into him.

Thomas left her lips, dragging kisses across her face and ear before he bit the side of her neck. His wife undulated below him, stoking him further and he drove into her faster and harder. His rhythm stuttered as she thrust up against him and her breathless laugh sounded against his ear.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

Her words had the affect she had hoped for. Thomas bit harder and a guttural cry left her before he pulled out and off of her completely. She felt him lean over her and the ties to her hands loosen – but not fully, she discovered as she tugged at them. Completely releasing her legs, Thomas roughly twisted her until she was on her stomach. Arms crossed tight in front of her, he pushed her face into the bed before dragging her hips up so she was on her knees.

Audrey Rose expected him to drive back into her right away so she whined when he stayed inches away from her, his hands the only point of connection between them. Shoving back, she tried to make him fuck her, but he responded by tugging her legs wider and she sank further into the mattress.

It was actual torture, not being inside her right now, but Thomas needed to pay her back for the snide comment. So he stayed where he was and he enjoyed the view for a minute.

With her arms still tied and her body splayed in front of him, she helpless to do anything as he dragged his gaze over her. Her back arched sinfully and she was on display for him, legs spread and her soaked entrance bared and begging to be touched. He stroked his fingers softly over her swollen folds and she shuddered.

 A dark laugh escaped him. “I don’t think you deserve even my fingers after that. Why should I fuck you when you’re being an ungrateful brat.” It wasn’t a question and he didn’t give her time to answer before he grabbed her hips and drove his cock back into her anyway.

Audrey Rose screamed as he bottomed out inside her. She didn’t have time to catch her breath before he was ramming into her, rougher and more furious than he ever had before. He pulled her hips back to meet him with every stroke and he hit so deep inside her, she thought he would tear her apart. Each thrust forced her closer to another release and she felt tears fall down her face again as she balanced on that perfectly aching edge between pain and pleasure.

One hand smoothed over her back and it was all the warning she had before Thomas pushed her hips all the way to the bed. Flat on the mattress now, he drove down into her in a way that forced his cock to hit that sensitive spot inside her with every stroke. Her clit rubbed against the sheets crumpled below her and Audrey Rose drowned in the heat that flooded her body with every thrust. Thomas pressed his body to hers, lowering until she felt his breath brush the back of her neck. He dug his fingers into her hips and he fucked her impossibly harder into the bed and she lost herself after his next words.

“ _Vino pentru mine_ , _draga_.”

Thomas fucked her through her climax, groaning as she tightened around him. She gasped his name and he finally gave in, wrapping his arms around her as he thrust one last time and spilled deep inside her.

They stayed like that until Audrey Rose began teasing him about her arms. He knew she wasn’t being serious but Thomas cursed under his breath anyway before he reached up to untie her hands. She sighed in contentment when her arms dropped down and Thomas showered kisses along her spine as he slid out of her. “I’ll be right back, _printesa_ , just give me a minute. Don’t move.”

_As if I had the energy to do more than breath_. But she did as she was told and she had almost fallen asleep when her husband returned. He rolled her over gently and ran a warm, wet cloth over her body, cleaning her as he massaged the muscles in her legs and arms. Once he was finished, he settled between her hips, resting his chin on her stomach as he gazed up at her adoringly.

“Have you always been so mouthy or is that a recent development?”

Audrey Rose laughed at him, carding her fingers through his hair as she propped herself up on one elbow. “I do believe that was one of the traits that made you fall in love with me, Cresswell. You’re not allowed to be surprised by it now.”

Mock indignation colored his expression and his words. “Surprised? Me? Never. The correct word would be pleased. Inordinately, ecstatically pleased.” He threaded his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his mouth so he could brush kisses across her knuckles. Her eyes softened and he could have died a happy man at the look of pure love she gave him. He returned the favor as he began kissing his way down her stomach and confusion stole through her.

“Thomas?”

He sent her a wicked grin as he descended between her legs once again. “Close, but not the exact word I’m looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:  
> draga mea = my darling  
> printesa mea = my princess  
> vino pentru mine, draga = come for me, darling  
> Same as last time – I do not know Romanian and if I butchered it I truly am sorry please correct me if I messed anything up.

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations for you, my doves:
> 
> draga mea = my darling  
> printesa mea = my princess  
> soţul meu = my husband  
> zeiţa mea = my goddess  
> vă rog = please
> 
> I really, really apologize if I fucked up any of the Romanian, I don’t speak it at all and if you have any corrections for me, please let me know.


End file.
